


Jayjayvanti, Madri

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [14]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Madri's greatest nightmare, and yet her most cherished dream.
Relationships: Pandu/Madri
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Jayjayvanti, Madri

**Author's Note:**

> Jayjayvanti is a raga of the night, capable of creating a romantic, poignant mood.

_It’s finally here._

_My greatest nightmare, and yet my most cherished dream._

_I have exhibited supreme self-control all these years, and do not know whether the tears in my eyes at present are those of joy or sorrow… but let all that be damned now._

Madri gives in to her husband’s much-dreaded yet much-desired embrace, returning every passionate kiss with a sense of urgency because… because it might just be their last.

_Stop this madness,_ screams a voice inside her. _You are killing him._

She chooses to ignore the voice, because she finally knows where she rightfully belongs.

In her Aryaputra’s arms.

In life and death alike.

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Raga Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
